


And the Academy Award goes to...

by Nanerich



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Academy Awards, Gen, rehab ward, suicidal ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanerich/pseuds/Nanerich
Summary: Allison Hargreeves is nominated for the best actress oscar. And even though she didn't tell her family, all of her siblings (those alive and earth-bound at least) are glued to the screens.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Patrick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	And the Academy Award goes to...

Klaus

Being in some rehab-psych ward sucked. Yes, going through withdrawal was the worst, but Klaus knew his way around a rehab-ward, he'd been enough of them to find ways to keep sobriety at bay.

Unfortunately not enough to keep the number of ghosts down. And there were a lot of them here. At least they weren't all that gorey, mostly suicide by hanging themselves or slitting their wrists. They came with more than enough psychological issues, though; their need to talk topped even that of Mildred, who roamed the halls of the Academy. Klaus got to spend most of his youth listening to countless stories about her cats. That they ate her face after she died didn't seem to bother Mildred all that much.

The one ghost Klaus was glad kept on sticking around was Ben. Of course, never getting rid of your brother, who didn't necessarily support your lifestyle, could border on annoying, but Klaus was pretty sure he didn't want to know where he'd be without Ben. What sucked about being in rehab was that he couldn't talk with Ben though. Having a conversation with his dead brother would get him quite a few days extra, all that under constant scrutiny, thusly denying him the chance for that little kick the pain meds, he could swipe from the nurses, offered. Klaus had learned that the hard way.

So Klaus just sat in the common room, played with a fidget spinner he found under some cupboard as he tried to ignore the ghosts that currently tried to get his attention. He sort of watched two others battling out at checkers, which was unfortunately mind-numbingly boring, and Klaus wouldn't be able to keep the haunting at bay all that much longer. Until one ghost in particular drew all his attention.

“DUDE! CHECK IT OUT!” Ben cried out all of a sudden and pointed at the TV, Klaus had mostly been ignoring up until now. “It's Allison!”

“What?” Klaus turned so suddenly, even the checkers guys stopped their game. It took Klaus a moment to properly focus on the tiny screen where some awards show was playing. And no kidding, one of the nominees that were being read out was Allison Hargreeves.

“Everybody quiet!”, he yelled. “And turn this damn thing up!”

“Yo Klaus, you alright?”

“That's my sister!”, he explained with the widest grin.

“DAMN!” And everybody in the little room had their eyes glued to the screen; even the ghosts were quiet and watching as some actor (a 4 tops in Klaus' opinion though he's had worse...) opened the envelope and announced to the camera: “And the Academy Award for best actress goes to...”

.

Diego

Fucking Police Academy. Diego wouldn't do that to himself all that much longer. The only reason he hadn't given up just yet was Eudora, and her whole being just lighting up his soul. Or that vacant place in his chest where he'd have one, if it weren't for old bastard Hargreeves...

He tried to ignore the guys at the gym calling out for him and instead head straight for his boiler room and the whiskey he had in the cupboard. But one remark had him stop. “Hey Diego, isn't that your sister?”

He turned to the counter upon which was the little old TV, about as crappy, dirty and rundown as the rest of this damn place. And, sure enough, there was Allison. “What's that then?”, he asked around the group that had collected in front of the screen.

“She's your sister, shouldn't you know?”, one guy laughed.

“Trust me we don't share more than a birthday, last name and our horrible upbringing.”

“There was your teenage-mutant-ninja-stuff though.”

“And the fact that there is no more Umbrella Academy should really explain enough.” And that was the last thing, Diego'd say about that .

The last time he and Allison had spoken was on their birthday, via a five-minute phone call. That was about four months ago and Diego would not be surprised if they wouldn't talk until their next one. The only sibling Diego regularly ran into and looked out for was Klaus and – in extension of that – Ben in a way. And of course, there was Mum. Thankfully, Reginald was a creature of habit, which meant that Diego could visit her without running into the old bastard.

The presenting actor on screen got out a big golden envelope and stared straight into the camera as he announced: “And the Academy Award for best actress goes to...”

.

Vanya was glued to her screen all night long. She even called in sick to rehearsal just so she could watch the Oscars. Not that she'd care about actors and their accomplishments, but ever since the nominations were announced, with one of them being Allison, Vanya had marked that day on her calender.

The hadn't spoken since their birthday. Vanya had sent all of the siblings a text, but Allison was the only one not just sending a short text back, but actually calling Vanya. It wasn't that long or deep a conversation, even though she didn't bring it up, Allison didn't exactly care about Vanya's book, which was probably the reason everybody avoided her. Though they already avoided her when they were kids, so by writing her story she didn't really lose all that much. Except maybe for the last shred of respect her siblings had for her.

Vanya still cared deeply for them. Especially with Allison she shared more of a relationship; maybe being the only two girls bonded them in a way that she just couldn't with the brothers. And so she tried to follow Allison's career as best she could; went to every of her movies and was so proud of her sister and what she had achieved.

And now it would be announced. Vanya sat mere centimetres from his screen as the actor opened the envelope and looked straight into the camera. “And the Academy Award for best actress goes to...”

.

“And the Academy Award for best actress goes to...”

This was it. This was the moments, Allison had been working for, ever since the first possibility of ever being able to leave the Umbrella Academy had presented itself. And it was nerve-wrecking. Allison's stomach did backflips and she couldn't take the suspense anymore. She'd rather not be the winner instead of having to wait even a second longer.

“ALLISON HARGREEVES!”

Time stopped for a moment, as her brain worked on figuring out what she just heard. She won. SHE WON! The cheering and applause came back to her as Patrick pulled her to her feet and put a quick kiss on her cheek. Like in a trance, or automated, Allison made her way towards the stage.

And before she really knew what happened, she stood in front of the microphone with an Oscar, HER Oscar in the hand and she couldn't help but smile at the masses of people looking up at her, expecting a heartfelt speech. Well, from the heart she'd speak.

“Thank you, so, so much! I am incredibly honoured and... I'm not gonna start naming people, because there are too many that I'd like to thank, so to everybody who I ever had the luck to work with; everybody who ever gave me a shot, it is thanks to you I get to stand up here, so from the bottom of my heart, thank you! But there are two people I especially need to thank, and those are my husband Patrick and my darling Claire. I love you both so much more than I ever thought was possible and it's you I want to dedicate this award to. Thank you all so much!”

Under loud applause, Allison went back to her place, where Patrick awaited her with the widest smile. “I'm so proud of you, love”, he whispered as he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a kiss.

After that, the night was a blur. The afterparty was great fun, but it felt all so very unreal and it would probably take Allison a day or two, or five until it would all really sink in that she was an Academy Award winning actress!

Allison put off checking her messages until late the next afternoon, mentally preparing herself for an onslaught of Congratulations. Even all her (living and earth-based) siblings had messaged her and it made Allison somehow happier than the other 127 texts she had gotten. She hadn't told any of her family about her nomination. They weren't close, they spoke on their birthday and maybe on Christmas, but that was it. Klaus was the only one who had ever visited her in LA, and that was mostly so someone could keep an eye on him while Diego was otherwise occupied. She never asked what he did that week and Diego never told, so...

The one sibling she would have liked to tell though, was sitting on the moon, doing research for dad, far out of reach. At least she sometimes could get an update via Pogo, or ask him to deliver a message to Luther, but it wasn't really that great a system. Maybe it was better that way, though. She was married, had a wonderful daughter and The Umbrella Academy was in the past; never more than now it was clear that her future was here in LA, and that she belonged here.

Still, they grew up together, and seeing messages from her family was always wonderful as seldom as it happened.

.

**Pogo: **Dear Allison, me and your mother are so proud of you! Congratulations on your win. I have informed Master Luther, as soon as he is in touch I will forward his message to you. With all the best from the Umbrella Academy, Pogo and Mum

**Allison: **Thanks Pogo, I appreciate it! Say hi to Mum and Luther from me :)

*

**Diego: **Saw you on the tv! Congrats, sis, you deserve it :)

**Allison: **Thanks, Diego :)

*

**Klaus: **OMGOMGOMGOMG!!!! CONGRATS! Me and Ben are sooooooooo proud and stoked and happy for you, it's sooooo amazing, we're about to start the celebratory conga line!!! And by the way, you looked stunning. Any chance I could borrow those shoes next time we run into each other? ;)

**Allison: **The shoes are yours if I get that skirt back you stole from me when you were in LA... ;)

*

**Vanya: **Hey Allison, I just want to wish you good luck tonight. I'll be glued to the screen :)

**.**

**Vanya: **Congrats, I never doubted it for a moment! I'm really happy for you, you did so well!

**Allison: **Thanks, Vanya, for thinking of me xoxo

*

Well, things between the Hargreeves' might not be perfect, downright cold at times, but what family was perfect? And maybe, just maybe, it was time for Allison to take a holiday back home...


End file.
